Chatroom A
by MixiePix
Summary: Alice and Rosalie convince Bella to join a chatroom to find her perfect match. Will she? Rated M to be safe. I am also bad at summaries so I apologize.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey This is my first story please enjoy.**

Bella's POV

I hate this place. Working at the local library is so boring. But Alice and Rosalie don't seem to mind. They are always giggling away at something on the computer. I don't know what it is but they are reluctant to leave it when they have to go and help someone.

Sometimes I want to go up to them and find out what's going on. I have a few times but they say it's nothing I should be concerned about and I wouldn't like it. I doubted it a lot.

Alice, Rosalie and I have been best friends forever. And we share everything and we have everything in common. When we were little we even convinced each other that we were triplets. Because we liked the same things, we finished each others' sentences and we were so close. Until about three months ago.

Alice and Rosalie started using the computer any chance they got. And when they had to leave the computer they got upset. And I had no idea why. When I asked they just shrugged and told me that I'd disapprove.

I was the more mature one between us. I may have been the youngest but I was most mature. Alice and Rosalie acted like little children half the time and I'd have to yell at them to stop acting so stupid.

Well today I have had enough I will find out what the hell they are talking about. I went to the computer when they were away helping some teenagers find a book.

**Welcome to Chatroom A!**

Said the top of the screen, a chatroom? Now I understood everything. I was very against chatrooms they weren't safe and I just didn't like them. My parents taught me well. Mostly my father because he was the chief of police, he would always say: 'Now Bells, the internet is a dangerous thing and I only want you to use it if you absolutely have to. I don't want you getting sucked into those chatrooms and social networking sites they are full of creeps.' And to this day I have kept my word. I will never EVER use a chatroom or social networking site.

I was on for about two minutes before someone sent me a message.

**Jazz_Man: Hey Ali.**

What? He knew Alice?

**Ali_Cat: Hey Jazz...do I know you?**

**Jazz_Man: Yeah we know each other. Are you messing with me Ali? I love it when you get playful.**

Okay what the hell? Alice knew this guy too?

**Ali_Cat: Sorry 'Jazz'. But I'm not Ali.**

**Jazz_Man: Oh so your Rose?**

Okay seriously what? He knew Rosalie too?

**Ali_Cat: Nope I'm not Rose either.**

**Jazz_Man: Then who are you?**

I was typing when I was pushed off of the chair. "HEY BITCH THAT HURT!" I yelled at Alice.

"OH MY GOD SHE TALKED TO JAZZ!" Alice yelled.

"What did she say?" Rosalie asked frantic.

"Oh it's okay nothing too serious I can save it." Alice started typing on the computer.

"What the fuck are you two going on about?" I asked getting up.

"We told you it's nothing. Go back to work." Rosalie said with a flip of her hair she turned back to the computer screen and laughed.

Ugh I hated working for Rosalie. Yeah you heard me. Rosalie is the owner of the library. Her dad bought it for her. Don't ask me what he was thinking buying his daughter a library he just did. And we all work here because no one else would hire us.

I sighed. "Bitches," I said under my breath and went to stand behind the check out book counter. I hated my job.

What I hated more than my job were my two best friends – practically sisters – in the world hiding something from me. I was going to find out what it was and fast.

**A/N: So what did you think?**

**I'd really like some feedback because I'm not really sure how how this story thing works and I want to know if I'm doing it right!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chap. :)**

**Sorry for the wait!**

When I got home I decided to take my laptop and find out what the hell 'Chatroom A' was. I know I was going against my dad but I really need to know what has got my two best friends giggling and whispering all the time!

**Welcome to Chatroom A!**

I knew I was at the right website because of the welcome. But I still went on with it I had to. Who knew who this Jazz guy was? I had to pick a username...ugh that was hard. I didn't want Rosalie and Alice to find out that it was me and I also didn't want something complicated I couldn't remember.

I sat there for about five minutes and decided this was going to be impossible. I needed something that was simple yet effective and I'm just not that creative...I got up from my computer and looked out the window. It was snowing. This was suitable because it was almost Christmas. Forks always snowed at Christmas which is amazing because it never has any other weather than rain. It's nice to get a break...even if it is just frozen rain.

Then I got an idea I got back to the computer and typed in: **Xmas_Bells. **The website let me on and I looked at the names on the right hand side of the screen to see if Alice and Rosalie were on. They were. I wondered why they were obsessed with this website it's nothing special just a chatroom.

I looked around my room at the pictures of Rosalie, Alice and I. We were so close and presumably still are but I can't help feeling the gap growing between us. Then I thought to just a few hours ago. Rosalie sent me home from work so I could rest and Alice would cover my shift. It was weird. Rosalie had never done that before. I felt that something was going on...why were they leaving me out?

Suddenly a little box appeared on my screen with **Red_Rose**, **Ali_Cat**, **Jazz_Man** and **Em_Bear **in it. I knew who **Red_Rose **and **Ali_Cat **were instantly and then there was **Jazz_Man **but who the hell is **Em_Bear**?

**Red_Rose: Hey look Ali there's a newbie.**

**Ali_Cat: OMG yay! A new person!**

**Jazz_Man: Hi 'Xmas_Bells' how are you?**

**Xmas_Bells: Hi I'm good. So what are you guys' names?**

**Ali_Cat: I'm Alice!**

**Jazz_Man: I'm Jasper.**

**Red_Rose: I'm Rosalie.**

**Em_Bear: And I'm Emmett.**

**Ali_Cat: We're the welcome crew! Lol. Not really but we do welcome all newbies this way. :)**

**Xmas_Bells: Nice to meet you all I'm...**

I couldn't use my real name could I? Well I guess I could there are tons of _Bella_s out there I'm sure so I hope they don't catch on.

**Xmas_Bells: I'm Bella.**

**Red_Rose: That's cool because me and Alice have a friend called Bella. Don't we Ali?**

**Ali_Cat: Yep. We do! But she's all boring and doesn't like chatrooms so we didn't tell her about this!**

**Em_Bear: Rose that's mean! You should tell Bella about us! I thought you said you did!**

**Red_Rose: ...**

**Xmas_Bells: It is unfair that you would leave your friend out of something.**

**Jazz_Man: Yeah girls, maybe Bella would like this place.**

**Ali_Cat: Jazz she wouldn't...she's the one who got onto my account today. She hates chatrooms.**

**Red_Rose: Yeah she thinks some pervert is gonna get us or something. She bans us from these things. Oh! Be back in a min – got to help someone find a book.**

**Xmas_Bells: I still think you should tell her.**

**Ali_Cat: Oh but you don't know Bella.**

**Xmas_Bells: Don't I?**

**Em_Bear: What do you mean?**

**Xmas_Bells: I AM your friend Bella!**

**Ali_Cat: OMG NO!**

***Ali_Cat is now offline***

**Jazz_Man: Ouch. Bella that must suck they didn't tell you.**

**Xmas_Bells: Yeah it does suck but it's okay they have ME to deal with when they get home.**

**Em_Bear: Yeah stick it to them good!**

**Red_Rose: Hey back! What's going on...WHAT? **

***Red_Rose is now offline***

**Jazz_Man: I guess she scrolled up.**

**Xmas_Bells: Looks like it. Well it was nice meeting you guys but I think I'm gonna go. My friends have some explaining to do.**

**Jazz_Man: Okay see you soon!**

**Em_Bear: Bye!**

***Xmas_Bells is offline***

I shut down the programme and grabbed my bag, coat, scarf and gloves and went out to the library. Alice and Rosalie had to talk to me now or they would be in more trouble than they already are.

When I got there the door was locked and the sign said closed. "ROSALIE OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" I yelled banging on the glass.

"NO! YOU'RE MAD AT US!" Rosalie yelled back.

"OF COURSE I'M MAD YOU KEPT SOMETHING FROM ME!"

There was a long pause and then Rosalie came to open the door. "Bella, we are so sorry. We didn't mean too. I mean we did but we didn't mean for you to find out..." Rosalie started. I held my hand up and got inside taking my layers off as I went. Rosalie actually kept the library warm.

I found Alice sitting at one of the computers laughing and typing. Rosalie ran ahead of me to her and she stopped laughing and looked at me. I stopped in front of them.

"Well?" I said.

"Okay we're sorry you know that right?" Rosalie started.

"Yeah I got that much."

"Right well...a few months ago Alice and I were bored and we found this site. It was cool and everyone seemed nice enough. We then decided whether to tell you or not..."

"But we decided not to tell you because...we knew you wouldn't approve. Not just of the site but of what we're going to do tonight..." Alice continued.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"You know Jasper and Emmett?" I nodded.

"We agreed to meet up with them tonight..."

"YOU WHAT?"

"See! We knew you were going to freak out!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"But we can do this! Look Bella, Rosalie and I are going to take precautions with this we promise! We are going to go to this place to meet the guys and we're gonna bring pepper spray and tazers so everything will be fine!" Alice explained. "And if they aren't paedophiles then it'll be fine!"

"So you say but you never know. I seriously don't think this is a good idea..."

"We know it's kind of stupid but we really think these guys could be okay. They even showed us their pictures and they look completely safe!" Rosalie showed me their pictures.

"Did you send them pictures?"

"Yeah. But we blurred our eyes out. They asked us why but we just said we weren't sure about them. They totally understood. But tonight they get to see us for real!"

"They live in Forks too so that was no problem!" Alice smiled.

I didn't say anything I just thought they were going crazy. Two months ago if you asked them to meet someone they met online they would've freaked out and now because they think these guys are safe they're just gonna go for it? I think they're mad.

Finally I decided to say the thing I knew they were dreading. "I'm coming too."

**A/N: I really hope you liked this chap. :)**

**Please Review it would mean a lot to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chap. :)**

Rosalie's POV

Alice and I hesitated looking at Bella. She was really stubborn with things like this and we knew when she said she was doing something she'd do it. So what are we going to do? We couldn't say no but we couldn't really let her crash our date...

"Sure come if you want but if they end up as nice guys you owe us an apology!" Alice spoke up before I could. I nodded in agreement.

"Okay then. When are we meeting up with these two guys?" Bella asked.

"At a club not far from here in about two hours, we haven't stopped talking to them since we made plans but I guess we're gonna have to leave them." I said looking at the computer.

"Why are you saying goodbye?"

"Because Bella, two hours isn't long enough for us to get ready and it's all we've got and well you don't look ready to go to a club. So we need to get you home and into something sexy."

"This isn't my date. Besides you have to tell them I'm coming too."

"I just did," Alice sighed. "I also said goodbye to them for you Rosalie. They said they had to get ready too and they understand about our over protective friend."

"Okay so let's go." Bella smiled and grabbed her things as we left the library.

We walked in silence back to the apartment, Bella leading us as we followed in her shadow. She was mad at us and we were sorry to be honest I don't know what came over us for keeping this a secret. Bella has always told us everything and we knew keeping this from her would ruin our friendship...but maybe she'll forgive us when she sees that we weren't lying and these guys are nice. Alice nudged me. I had stopped walking while thinking about all of this I shook my head to clear it and walked on.

There was always a way to do things. Bella's way and Rosalie and Alice's way. Bella's way was tough and we had to live with it. Rosalie and Alice's way was fun and more positive. But they both had flaws. I guess tonight we were doing it Bella's way.

Bella walked into the apartment taking her coat and things off and so did Alice and I. None of us said anything we just went to get ready. I just hoped that Bella wasn't going to upstage us because she was known to do that to us a lot. She felt bad that she wasn't as pretty as Alice and I but she never saw herself clearly. So whenever there was a chance to go out she would over do things and because she doesn't see herself clearly she is always looking better than us.

As we got ready clearly avoiding each other where possible it was really sad. Even Alice and I didn't talk but we thought not to because it was excluding Bella again. It took us an hour to get ready and when we were we waited around in silence. Not daring to pick up our laptops and talk to the boys of our dreams.

"I still don't know why you wouldn't use a dating site like normal people." Bella said after a while.

"Maybe because we aren't really looking for relationships." I replied. "Bella we are happy being single but these guys are really nice. We just want to have a drink it's no big deal!"

"If it's no big deal why are you wearing a padded bra?"

"Bella really? I wear one every time I go out with you guys. Even you know that. I'm trying to treat this like it isn't a big deal!"

"Well it kind of is!"

"Guys!" Alice yelled. "Stop fighting! Tonight is just some drinks with a couple of guys it's not a big deal Bella. And Rosalie if I were you I would change the bra...because it is a little showy..."

"Fine," I said and walked back into our room to change.

When I came back Alice and Bella were talking about something. I didn't know what but I just sat down across from them and they stopped talking when they saw me. Alice smiled sympathetically but still stayed by Bella's side.

Alice kept the peace between Bella and I. Every so often we had little fights but Alice was always there to come between us. She kept the balance and I don't know what we'd do without her.

"We should get going," I said looking down at my watch.

We stood up and walked outside putting our coats on as we went. It was a cold, winter night and in Forks it's deadly. It wasn't long before we were standing by the bar looking for the guys.

"Rose!" I heard a man shout from across the club. He was tall, strongly built and had curly black hair and dimples...that was Emmett. I smiled and walked towards him completely oblivious to Alice and Bella. They followed behind.

"Hey Emmett!" I said cheerfully. Emmett and Jasper had gotten us a table to sit at in a quiet corner.

"You're more beautiful in person," He whispered to me. I laughed.

"Thanks, so this is Alice and Bella."

"Nice to meet you." Emmett held out his hand to them. "And this is Jasper."

Jasper was tall and lean he had blonde hair down to his shoulders and smiled as he squeezed Alice to his side. "Nice to meet you," Jasper said in a strong southern accent.

"I love your accent!" Alice burst when she realized what she had said she blushed. We laughed.

"So Bella, you worried we're some sort of creeps?" Emmett asked teasing.

"Don't tease her Em! She's our best friend and she's only looking out for us."

"Yeah I guess so. You're just so lucky _our _roommate didn't come. He would have freaked if he knew!"

"We know the feeling..." Alice muttered.

"Okay I think my job is done." Bella said standing up again.

"What?" Alice asked standing up.

"Well it's plain to see these guys are nice so I don't want to be a third wheel...or fifth. Anyway it was nice meeting you guys."

"Bella can we talk to you over there for a minute?" I asked getting up and helping Alice drag Bella off to the dance floor.

"Why don't you stay?" Alice asked when we were out of earshot.

"Because you guys look great together and I don't want to get in the way of that." Bella explained.

"You're not getting in the way of anything! Please stay! I mean what if this is just a first impression?"

"Oh come on I doubt it. They seem really nice..."

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay?"

"Positive. And if you want to 'get to know them better' don't do it at our place."

"Okay. Well, we promise not to be here late. We have to work in the morning." I promised.

"See you guys when you get home." Bella smiled.

"See you!" Alice hugged Bella goodbye and so did I and we watched as Bella disappeared into the crowd of dancers.

Bella's POV

All the way home I kept thinking about how stupid I was to ever doubt my best friends – practically sisters – I mean they are smart can make their own choices. I just worry too much about them. If they got hurt I would be hurt too. But I should have trusted them, they had each other.

I got into our small apartment and sat down on the sofa. There was nothing to do tonight. I really needed a better social life; I was living through my best friends for fuck sake! Well as long as some of us were having a good time...I kicked back and decided to have some wine and check my emails.

Half of them were spam (the usual) and then there was one from '_Chatroom A_' it was just a welcome email but I still decided to read it, it had all the usual crap about what you can do on the site and how it's a great place to meet new people and how it's '_100% safe_' I scoffed at the last part. There had to be some creeps out there. Not everything is _100% safe_.

At around one a.m Alice and Rosalie came through the door. I was curled up on the sofa watching 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"Oh my God you're upset!" Rosalie said coming to sit beside me stroking my arm. Romeo and Juliet was my 'sad' movie. I always watched it when I was sad.

"Come sit up and tell Rosalie and Alice why you're sad." Alice said lifting my head up and sitting down placing my head into her lap. Rosalie did the same with my feet.

"Because I have no social life. You two are always going out on dates and I am always here. I feel like I'm trapped. And the highlight of my nights is when one of you comes back probably stoned and tell me about the guy you slept with. I'm such a loser." I moaned.

"You are not a loser! Bella there are many reasons for this." Rosalie started.

"Like?"

"Like you don't dress the way you should. You think you're not beautiful when you clearly are – and that's not just me saying. I see the way guys look at you when you're all dressed up and you look good. But then you have to go and dress down for work and things and it draws attention away from you."

"What's the point in having to dress up when we work in a crappy library?"

"Because we always go out to lunch and it's a shame that we have to walk into a café or something with you looking like a...librarian. Please dress up for once and we can show you it's not so bad!" Alice pleaded.

"And if it doesn't work try 'Chatroom A' there's bound to be some nice guy out there for you there. Think about it. Me and Alice found some nice guys there you can too." Rosalie smiled.

"I doubt there is a nice guy online that wants to meet me." I sat up and put my legs down on the ground. "I'm the unluckiest bitch in the world. It won't work out for me."

"Yes it will!"

"Alice I love your positive attitude but really I'm kind of sick of it right now. I'm going to bed." I got up and lifted the bottle of wine on the coffee table and walked in the direction of our room.

"Leave the bottle!" Alice commanded. I sighed and set it in the kitchen before going into the room and collapsing on my bed.

Maybe they were right maybe I could meet someone. Or maybe I could fall flat on my face and meet a creep. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't try. I sat up again on the bed and got into the bed right. Then I spotted my laptop on my bedside table. I sighed _here goes nothing_ I thought to myself before logging onto 'Chatroom A'.

I can't believe my friends talked me into this.

**A/N: So what do you think is going to happen next?**

**I think my summary might give it away. :S**

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chap, sorry for the long wait but I was so caught up with work and things...**

**I hope you like it.**

I was on Chatroom A for about two hours before I heard Rosalie and Alice turn the TV and started clearing up to come to bed. I decided then to get off the laptop before they started asking questions. They were the type of people to start the 'twenty question' game when they wanted to know something.

But the thing was I didn't want to leave. I had started talking to this guy whose username was: **The_New_Romeo** and he was really nice to me and I already think I like him. I guess I'm getting my hopes up too much but I guess this shows how desperate I really am I mean it has been a really long time and if this guy wants to show some interest who am I turn it down?

We had been talking for the whole two hours about everything and it was nice to know we had the same type of things in common. But being that conscious person I am I barely told him anything personal and if I had to I kept it vague. He knows my name is Bella, I am 21, and I live with my two friends. We shared loads of things like interests etcetera but he seemed to only want to know about me.

If he asked me something and I did give him a very vague answer he would push me into giving more information but I told him it was best I didn't and he left me alone. I still don't know who the guy is... He's being weirder about this than I am. But I hope things work out when we do meet.

I sighed as I heard a crash noise...apparently I wasn't the only one who drunk a _little _too much tonight I heard Rosalie yell "shit!" before Alice helped her clean up what I assumed was broken glass. I looked back at the laptop screen thinking of what to say.

**The_New_Romeo: **You sound like a pretty girl...what do you look like?

**Xmas_Bells: **It's for me to know and you to find out. ;)

**The_New_Romeo: **And a tease! I like you...a lot.

**Xmas_Bells: **Thanks. Oh no I have to go! Drunken housemate problems. LOL.

**The_New_Romeo: **Okay, good luck!

**Xmas_Bells: **Thanks, bye.

**The_New_Romeo: **Bye...

***Xmas_Bells is now offline***

I closed the laptop and pretended to just wake up as Alice and Rosalie came into the bedroom.

"Jesus, what was that noise?" I asked.

"Nothing, Rose just got a little tipsy," Alice said dumping Rosalie onto her bed and going over to her side of the room. Alice slept on the left side of the room and Rosalie on the right, I was in the middle.

"That's not true! I had one glass of wine!" Rosalie yelled a bit too loudly resulting in a bang on the wall from our neighbour.

Alice banged back and yelled "SHUT UP SHE'S DRUNK!" and turned to look at Rosalie "actually I think you had at least a _bottle_."

"...maybe I did..." Rosalie thought for a moment and the light from my laptop caught her eye. She gasped and lifted the computer before I could get it. "Who is The New Romeo?" Rosalie asked.

"Ooh let me see!" Alice jumped up to sit beside Rosalie. I just groaned and threw myself back onto my bed.

"Bella's got a boyfriend!" Rosalie sang.

"Shut up," I got up to take the laptop back but Rose held it out of reach.

"Listen to this Alice," Rosalie cleared her throat and in the worst male voice ever began to read "Hey Xmas Bells ready for Christmas?" and then she changed her voice to imitate me "Hi, and yeah I am kind of looking forward to it." she kept going on like this changing her voice to match the text. Alice burst into fits of giggles as did I.

"I do not sound like that!" I wailed after Rosalie was finished.

"Um...yeah you do! Especially when you are flirting with a guy!" Alice argued back.

"I was NOT flirting with that guy on the internet!"

"Yes you were!"

"Okay I think she has suffered enough." Rosalie said. She was sobering up and was able to talk properly again. "We should let her do it her way...so are you gonna meet him?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well if you do you have to let us know how it goes!" Alice said excitedly.

"I will," I yawned. "Right now I have to sleep or I won't get up for my shitty job tomorrow."

"I vote that the library should be closed tomorrow," Rosalie said lying down.

"I second that vote,"

"And I third it...if that's even a thing." Alice laughed.

I woke up at around ten and Rosalie and Alice were still 'dead' to the world. The first thing I did was reach for my laptop to check my emails. There was one from Chatroom A. **The_New_Romeo **sent me a private message; the time stamp indicated it wasn't that long after I left last night.

_20th December 2010 03:00 a.m_

_To: Xmas_Bells_

_From: The_New_Romeo_

_Bella is it crazy that I can't stop thinking about you? I want to meet you sometime soon. I guess not now if you are spending Christmas with family but maybe sometime after. I just have to meet you soon._

"Oh la la," I turned to see my two best friends sitting on either side of me reading my email. I wasn't sure which one of them had spoken but it didn't matter I sighed and closed the laptop.

"A little privacy would be nice," I said putting the laptop back on the nightstand.

"Puh-lease you knew the privacy ship had sailed once you moved in with us." Alice replied.

"I guess so..." I sighed. "Even so, I don't read _your _emails."

"Yeah sure you don't..." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "So what should we do today?"

"Christmas shopping. There are still things I have to get." Alice smiled.

"Any excuse to go shopping," I laughed.

"Oh come on you know me we HAVE TO!" Alice begged.

"I wouldn't mind going. I guess I have to get a present for Emmett now too," Rosalie said the goofiest smile appeared on her face when she said Emmett.

"Great so it's settled we're going shopping." I spoke with no enthusiasm whatsoever. They knew I hated shopping even if I had to but they were still going to make me do it. I normally went Christmas shopping at the very start of the month and I left it at that but I was still trailed around with Rose and Alice so they could do their shopping and they normally ended up buying things for themselves rather than others. So it was normally about three different Christmas shopping trips up to Port Angeles.

"Yay!" Alice clapped her hands excitedly. "First thing is first: getting you dolled up!"

"WHAT? No thanks Alice."

"Yes thanks Alice! Come on you HAVE to look nice today and it will happen one way or another."

"Bu-but...!"

"Oh Bella you know that arguing gets you nowhere," Rosalie laughed.

I could tell this was going to be horrible...

**A/N: So, so, so sorry you waited so long and this was only short.**

**I promise that the next chapter will be better...with some surprise POVs. ;)**

**If you review it might help me remember about the story work has got to me so much that I have almost forgotten about this website!**

**3...and maybe I will update in the next few days. :)**


End file.
